


You were young, you're free, why don't you sleep with me?

by Imjustally



Series: Got7 Boys in love [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Baby!Bambam, Bottom! Bambam, Bottom! Yugyeom, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Chokers, Daddy Kink, Domestic Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, I'm going to fucking hell, Kisses, Leashes, Little Space, Little!bambam, M/M, Minor BamBam/Yugyeom, Mommy!Mark, Onetime Top! Yugyeom, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Switch!Mark, bambam is a good friend, daddy!jackson, good boy/baby boy kink, my baby loves to hard, sweetalk, top! jackson, top! jinyoung, very slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustally/pseuds/Imjustally
Summary: Part 2 Of shut up and sleep with me!Yugyeom has been hiding a secret from Junior and its about time he fessed up.





	1. I'm sorry Jinyoung

“Yugyeom we need to talk.” Junior cornered his boyfriend in their room. He didn’t like being bad cop especially when those gorgeous pools of brown stared at him. He needed to remain firm he needed to get some answers. It’s been what? Almost a year since they got together. “Are you ashamed to be with me Yugyeom?” Just as he was about to do that signature eye roll he saw fear welling up in Junior’s eyes and the sheen of unshed tears. 

Stunned he didn’t know what to do. Junior had always just lashed back at him with just as much sass as he put out but right now… Junior put himself on full display wearing his heart on his sleeve. Something Yugyeom had never seen him do. “Jinyoung hyung what’s wrong? No of course I’m not ashamed of you why would you think that?” Yugyeom reached up from the bed to grab Junior’s hand softly. His boyfriend snatched his hand out of his grasp quickly.

“Well then tell me why you don’t want to tell the group that were together? Every time I bring it up you swerve me and bring up something else or we end up having sex so tell me what’s the deal…” Junior was not fucking around anymore. Yugyeom’s soft eyes turned cold and he pulled back looking away from Junior’s scrutinizing gaze. 

“Jinyoung why do you want us to be out so badly? What’s wrong with what we have?” Junior hadn’t thought about that. Was he unhappy with the current situation? Well he wasn’t un happy he just wanted more, to have Yugyeom sit on his lap out in the open instead of behind closed doors, to show everyone how much he actually adored the makne instead of having to play the mean indifferent hyung.

“I want to show the world how much I love you Kim Yugyeom.” Yugyeom blushed but didn’t make eye contact with Junior. The older sat on the bed and grabbed the younger by his waist and pulled him into his bubble. His heart was racing; he didn’t know how to express to Yugyeom that he was the only person he’s ever loved so completely and rawly. The sex they had was proof of the passion that he hid from the rest of the group. “Baby boy, do you know how hard it is for me to not grab you like this every second of the day? To not show the others how much I undoubtedly love and adore you. If something is holding you back, you can tell me. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

There was something that was holding him back but he had kept it a secret for a very long time. It was back in his trainee days but it did come to mind every time Junior brought it up to ‘come out’ as a couple. It was something that he didn’t want to deal with and he knew it would cause conflict in the group but also that it would hurt a person that he was extremely close with. He couldn’t bear to have him upset with him so pushing off coming out as a couple and in a sense lying to Junior for a year was the only way to keep it quiet but it seemed as if his time was running out.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung."


	2. Hi I'm _______

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so heres the gist of the fuckery that went down

5 Years ago  
“Hi Im Kunpimook Bhuwakul but you can call me Bambam. I hear that’s easier to say.” A boy who looked about 8 years old strolled up to Yugyeom in the dance studio where he and a ton of other trainees were practicing so they could hopefully get to debut. The small boy had his hand outstretched in Yugyeom’s direction trying to shake the taller boys. Yugyeom smiled and received the boy’s handshake warmly “Kim Yugyeom, I’m 14 and you?” The smaller boy giggled cutely. “I’m 15! That makes me your hyung hahah!” Yugyeom was floored at the fact that this bookmark sized trainee was older than him. “Don’t worry Yugyeomie I’ll be a good hyung I will take care of you always!” Yugyeom felt a warmth envelop him at that cute slightly broken smile that Bambam gave him. ‘He is kinda cute’ Yugyeom thought to himself.

 

As the days went on and the training got harder he saw Bambam more and more often. Not in a weird stalkerish kind of way but every now and then he would bring the taller one snacks like chips and ice cream or a water bottle if he saw him after dance practice. “Uhm thank you BamBam for the gifts I appre-“ The smaller shushed him “ Bambam ‘hyung’ remember Yugyeomie? And it’s no problem I don’t mind.” Yugyeom nodded smally and accepted the water bottle. “Are we friends Yugyeomie?” Yugyeom didn’t see any reason why they wouldn’t be friends so of course he answered ‘Yes’, Bambams eyes lit up and he jumped on the taller one kissing his cheek in the process. “Bambam hyung loves you lots Yugyeomie! You are the best donseang ever!” Taken aback by the skinship he hugged the boy back. 

 

Him and Bambam got even closer after proclaiming their friendship. They would spend some nights just talking about what their favorite music styles were and what anime or dramas they were into at the time. Bambam often asked Yugyeom to dance for him. The way his body moved entranced him. He knew no matter what they did at JYP that Yugyeom would be a star one way or another. His star.

 

3 Years ago

When they were getting split up into groups both were over the moon when they both got put in Got7. They met the rest of the boys, all of them much older than the now 16 and 17 year olds but while Bambam had stayed roughly the same size Yugyeom sprouted like a weed and towered over nearly everyone in the group. In the closed off room where they were brought all of the boys to get aquatinted Bambam clung to Yugyeom like he was the only thing keeping him grounded.

One by one everyone introduced themselves. “Hello everyone I am Im Jaebum or JB. I’m a singer and dancer.” “Hey everyone I am Mark Tuan. I can trick, rap, and dance.” “What’s up Got7 I’m Jackson Wang! I’m a person who raps not a rapper and I dance.” “Hello I am Park Jinyoung or Jr. I’m a singer.” “I’m Youngjae! I’m a singer.” When it was the 2 youngsters turns Bambam almost ran behind Yugyeom but he knew his best friend wasn’t going anywhere so he took a deep breath.

“I-I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul. But You can call me BamBam. I’m a rapper.” Yugyeom patted his shoulder trying to alleviate some of his nervousness. “I’m Kim Yugyeom. Im a singer and dancer.” JB looked around at the group and clapped his hands together. “Alright Got7 its time for room assignments. Me and Youngjae are bunk mates, Junior you are by yourself, Jackson and Mark you 2 are together, and Bambam and Yugyeom you guys are sharing.” The two boy squealed because they couldn’t have wished for a better scenario.   
Taking everything into the dorms took a few hours but it did get all the boys to start bonding with eachother. That was when they found out that Yugyeom was indeed the makne and not the cute bundle of fluff Bambam. But who could blame them. That was also when the discovered that Jackson, Bambam, and Mark were all not from Korea. Yugyeom had never asked Bambam where he was from since he was fluent in Korean.

After they got everything put away JB asked if they wanted carry out and all of the tired boys agreed and retired to their respective rooms until the food arrived.  
Yugyeom was putting up pictures to decorate his wall when he felt a small warmth envelop his back, nuzzling and humming. “What’s up Bambam hyung? You okay?” The boy nodded. “Talk to me you’re shaking? Do you have fever?” Bambam let go and looked up at Yugyeom, smiling with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m happy Yugyeomie.” Bambam leaned into kiss Yugyeom out of the blue. “Bambam hyung what are-“ His lips crashed into his. He felt heat and passion behind the lips pressed to his and returned the favor. And this was when it all went to hell.

Bambam confessed that he had a crush on Yugyeom and had for a while. Yugyeom was confused but he didn’t not like Bambam, he was fucking adorable. After the first initial kiss Yugyeom wanted to lay down some ground rules and number 1 was no kissing outside of the dorm. Bambam agreed with his demands but still he played with the boundaries. Coming into the bathroom when Yugyeom was showering, bending down in front of him and bunch of little stuff that would send Yugyeom’s changing body into a frenzy. He didn’t think that he could do this long term. It had only been a month of the incessant teasing but he was getting fed up slowly with his ‘hyung’. 

“Bambam hyung we gotta talk.” Bambam locked their door and plopped down of Yugyeom’s bed suggestively with his legs open. “What is it Yugyeomie are you tiered of playing with me all ready?” It was quite the contrary. Yugyeom had been edging for weeks now and he was tired of it. He walked between Bambam’s legs and palmed his crotch. “Hyung I don’t like these games so let’s get it over with…” His breath ghosted the shell of Bambam’s ear and he felt the older shudder beneath him.

Yugyeom knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew there would be concsequences to his actions but at the time he couldn’t be bothered with those thoughts. This was so wrong in his mind but how Bambam was responding made him feel it was so right. He pushed his body weight on top of him, successfully pinning him down to the bed. His lips kissed his exposed neck of the t shirt that Yugyeom was slowly pulling up and off of him. “Yugyeom-ah please faster. I want this..” Bambam’s hands tugged at his jeans hurriedly. They both needed relief so bad.

“Do you have a condom? Do I need to…you know…prep you?” Bambam shook his head and grabbed a condom out of his pocket and tore it open with his teeth while keeping eye contact with Yugyeom. “Here ya go. Im already prepped I was hoping this was gonna happen.” He winked and licked his lip. Yugyeom took off Bambam’s pants to make sure he wasn’t lying. To his pleasure he sunk his fingers into a very inviting ring of tight muscle and Bambam yelped.

“Fuck me Yugyeom…please I can’t take this teasing I need it now!” Yugyeom put a hand over his mouth. If he kept moaning like that they were bound to get caught. “Bambam shush or I’ll stop. Now open up your pretty legs for me.” Bambam cringed but obliged Yugyeom’s sultry demand. His legs parted and he exposed his puckering pink hole to his large donseang. He wanted to be filled so badly. 

“Are you sure you want this hyung?” Yugyeom stared at Bambam with his dick in hand holding it close to the others entrance. Bambam kept scooting closer to Yugyeom, silently urging him to fuck him open. “Yugyeomie please fuck me now.” That last plea had his orgasm growing increasingly closer.  
He plunged deep into Bambam’s tight wet heat and groaned out loud. The sensation was indescribable. Both boys clutched onto each other in the throes of ecstasy, biting and licking on each other’s necks and mouths. Panting and ragged breathing noises swept the room in conjunction with the slapping of skin and the occasional ‘Ah fuck’ Yugyeom would spill forward.

Thrusting his hands deep into the others hair Bambam looked deep into Yugyeom’s eyes. Yugyeom placed an arm around the plaint boy beneath him, holding him close to steady out his now sporadic thrusts. Yugyeom bit his lip and kept breaking eye contact with Bambam. He didn’t know what he saw in the other boys eyes but it wasn’t something he understood. He was focused of cumming and making his hyung cum. He started thrusting faster and took hold of Bambam’s cock. “I want you to cum hyung.” Bambam’s teary and spent eyes locked with his. Their lips collided in a surge of orgasmic bliss as they both came simultaneously.

Once parted Yugyeom noticed that Bambam was still gripping his hair tightly, not letting him leave his personal space or pull out of him for that matter. “Bambam I- “ Yugyeom was not prepared at all for what he heard next. “I love you Yugyeom.” Yugyeom started panicking. ‘No no no I can’t do this, we can’t do this, not now ’ his mind raced with these thoughts. Bambam was right underneath him, he presumed waiting for a response from the taller one. “Uhmm hyung I’m flattered but we can’t…be together. Not that its you, you’re perfect but I…I don’t want us to risk our careers like that, we haven’t even debuted yet I just..” Yugyeom could see the rejection behind Bambam’s smile.

Yugyeom should have thought before he acted. He shouldn’t have done something so reckless without thinking about anyone besides himself. He knew he had fucked up. The feeling washed over him shamefully while still buried deep in Bambam.“Its okay Yugyeom you’re right. It was stupid for me to even…just forget it I’m sorry Yugyeomie.” He wanted to say something back, something to stop him from walking away but it seemed futile. “Bambam I’m sorry.” He flashed a smile at Yugyeom that was obviously falsified. “You’re fine Yugyeom. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Yugyem knew that wasn’t true. He avoided Bambam for a few weeks after the incident. He didn’t know how to feel or act in this situation. Bambam was acting fairly normal after all that happened but Yugyeom noticed a certain spark that left his bright demeanor. He tested the waters by speaking to Bam normally in front of the group and he smiled like he had before all of the shit hit the fan. Almost like nothing had happened. ANd thats what shook him to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is gonna get a little fucked im sorry yall


	3. Lucky to be loved by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom explains

Present day  
“I’m so sorry Jinyoung. I should have told you this a long time ago.” Junior looked puzzled and waited for Yugyeom to continue. The younger gripped his boyfriend’s hands tighter and sucked in a breath before he spoke. “I slept with Bambam back before debut.” The room fell silent. Junior was so confused. How did he not know that this happened? Why had he kept this from him for so long? Junior made it obvious he wasn’t happy about the new information. He shifted to get away from Yugyeom slightly but the younger panicked and clung on to Junior tighter. “Jinyoung please…I’m so sorry. I was young and stupid. I hurt him hyung. I’m really sorry..” Yugyeom’s sorrowful tone did nothing to soften how Junior felt.

 

“Just…” Junior wanted to yell at him. Tell him he was stupid for keeping a secret from him. And something that serious and also nearly detrimental to their careers. But most of all he hated that Yugyeom lied to him about him being his first. The sting from that lie would not be forgiven so easily. “Explain Yugyeom. You have 10 minutes.” Junior moved from the cuddly position he was in with Yugyeom and sat on the other end of the bed, legs and arms crossed. 

 

“…Uhmm it was my fault. I was 16 when I knew Bambam had a crush on me.” Yugyeom twiddled his fingers nervously, avoiding Junior’s scrutinizing and hurt gaze. “I don’t know what came over me, maybe it was the attention or that we were just really close but I gave into whatever it was and I just…hadn’t thought of what could happen in the future because of that, that you and me could have happened. I was stupid.” Yugyeom kept knotting his fingers together and unknotting them trying to just get out what happened and not expose Bambam or himself to much. “After I uhm…took his virginity he told me he loved me and I…I told him we couldn’t because it would affect the group and I..I..” The last part came out in a chocked off sob. Yugyeom couldn’t keep his tears in any longer. 

 

He hid his head in his hands and cried. “I hurt him hyung! It’s all my fault! I hurt you to! I don’t deserve anyone! I should be alone…” Junior was stuck starring at Yugyeom crying his eyes out. Letting out the most heartbreaking cry he had ever heard. He was in pain. You could hear it in every word he uttered. Junior’s heart was breaking for him. He couldn’t bear to see the boy that he loved in this state. He scooted closer to his sobbing shaking beloved and pulled him in close. Stroking his hair softly to calm the stream of tears staining his now redden cheeks. “ Shhhh baby it’s going to be okay.” He didn’t want to lie and say he wasn’t hurt because of course he was but they could talk about that after Yugyeom calmed down. 

 

“I just want to make things right hyung…” He mumbled into Junior’s shoulder. There was a way to make things right but Yugyeom had to do it on his own.

 

 

Junior had Yugyeom wait until after the comeback to talk with Bambam. It was the right thing to do in the long run but it still felt like putting a band aid on a bullet wound. The elongating of this situation took a toll on Yugyeom and in turn his relationship with Junior. The heated kisses and passionate nights were replaced by the makne being depressed and secluded the moment he exited the stage. All Junior felt he could do was console him but most nights Yugyeom opted for his own bed rather than to share one with his boyfriend. It was truly a sad state to see the once bright tree child in.

 

But like a beacon of sunlight the last day of promotion came upon them and much needed weeklong break followed. He decided to try and cheer up his baby by making him some hot tea and getting his favorite garlic snack chips from the convenience store. He knocked on the door to see if Yugyeom was in his usual spot. The door creaked open and he saw that his bed was empty. He walked inside and looked for Yugyeom to be at the desk instead but he wasn’t there either. When Junior rounded the corner his heart fluttered. He saw Yugyeom in boxers and one of the T-shirts he’d lent Yugyeom. His body in the fetal position clutching onto Junior’s pillow. He mewled softly as he seemed to be in a slumber like state but still awake.

 

Junior hadn’t realized how much he missed having Yugyeom in his bed. He was so cute he could cry. He placed the hot tea and chips on the bedside table and made a move to get into bed with Yugyeom. He didn’t close any distance or yank him into his arms he just watched his chest rise and fall slowly, appreciating the beauty of how peaceful he looked. Carrying guilt like that for years does something to a person. Makes them loose themselves. It was nice to see him look like is old self even if it was momentary. Junior brushed red bangs from Yugyeom’s perfect forehead and the younger rustled. He woke up and saw Junior lying next to him and admittedly he was bit startled. “Hyung…uh I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to take up your whole bed I’m so sorry.” Yugyeom mumbled into Junior’s pillow.

 

Junior was literally going to die, Yugyeom was being so meek and small it was almost too cute for him to handle. “You’re fine Yugyeom-ah. I kind of miss you in my bed.” Junior wrapped an arm around the lithe torso of his baby boy. The body heat nearly had him keening in pleasure. God he missed this. “Talk to me baby, what’s on your mind.” Yugyeom tried to roll into a tighter ball using the pillow to separate their faces. Junior’s heart sank, Yugyeom was still shutting him out. It was like he was forcing himself to suffer and as infuriated and sexually frustrated Junior was he didn’t press the issue. Yugyeom dealt with things the way he wanted to even if Junior thought it wasn’t constructive or healthy.   
“Yugyeom you have to stop doing this. I only want to help and shutting me out…it’s not good for you. Please Yugyeom its breaking my heart to see you so defeated.” Junior pleaded with the boy hiding in the pillow. Yugyeom shook his head no and clutched onto Junior’s pillow harder. Junior took a deep breath and tried to convey his frustration calmly. “Baby…My beautiful, smart, articulate, lovely baby boy let me help you. I know you’re sad right now. But talking about it is the first step to getting past it.” His grip relaxed around the pillow. “I know you can at least talk to me right?” Yugyeom lifted his tear stained face from the pillow. His baby nodded solemnly and sniffled. Junior used the sleeve of his shirt to dry his boyfriend’s eyes. “Can I comfort you now baby boy?” There was coyness to his tone that made Yugyeom smile a bit. 

 

He crawled into Junior’s loving embrace. Oh how he missed the tenderness, the warmth, the safety in having the person he loved more than anything as close as possible. “Can I say I’m sorry again?” Junior was unsure of what he had to be sorry about. “Uhm yes but why sweetheart?” Yugyeom sounded like he was about to cry again with hos his voice trickled out. “ That I….T-that I lied to you…That I-I hurt you. I lo-love you so so much Jinyoung. I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Junior nodded and pet Yugyeom’s head soothingly. 

 

“Can I ask you a question baby?” Tone still soft and understanding. Yugyeom nodded hesitantly unsure of what was about to be said. “Do you consider me your first Yugyeom?” It wasn’t a super heavy question but it had been weighing on Junior since he had found out about Bambam. Yugyeom sat up out of Junior’s embrace. He turned around and faced the singer forcing himself to lock eyes with him. It had been so long he almost forgot how gorgeous he looked adorned with black hair and soft handsome features. “Jinyoung…yes. You weren’t the first person I ever slept with but you were the first person I ate a fancy meal alone with. The first person I ever shared a bed with. The first person that I threw a vibrator at.” They both chuckled slightly and Yugyeom took Junior’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

 

He peered deep into the other man’s eyes lovingly and tried not to cry. “You were the first person I have ever loved this deeply.” Chills ran down Junior’s spine. Yugyeom wasn’t emotional often but when he was, oh boy when he was, it did things to him. Made him want to propose right then and there. “Yugyeom-ah how did I get so lucky to be loved by you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys about being so neglecful. Im posting another chapter right after this and its smut because Im sorry


	4. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres that smut I pomised pluss a cliff hanger sorriii

That confession from Yugyeom sent him over the edge. He needed his baby boy right now. He pulled Yugyeom back into his lap. “I really think we’ve been neglecting each other; don’t you agree?” He kissed his ear softly testing the waters. A small gasp came from the smaller body he was holding. “Baby boy you need to answer me.” Yugyeom squirmed in his lap exposing his long neck to Junior as an answer but that wasn’t going to cut it. “Words sweetheart.” Yugyeom felt that he was entitled to a bit of TLC after spilling his guts to his boyfriend but Junior loved the softer side of the makne and would take every bit of cutesy begging, high pitched moaning, and all the ‘please’ and ‘thank you’s he could get. “Please kiss me…” Junior smirked. “What’s the magic word baby?” 

 

Yugyeom whined slightly. He purposefully tried to grind his hips onto Junior’s erection so he would give in but his hips were stilled by a pair of strong hands. “Daddy please kiss me.” His voice was so small and all Junior wanted to do was coo at how cute he was. He kissed his baby tenderly along the expanse of skin presented to him. Yugyeom seemed to be even more sensitive than he remembered. The sounds coming from the usually sassy makne where subdued into nothing but feverish pants and high pitched keening for ‘Daddy to go faster’. Junior didn’t want to go faster, he wanted to take his time, like it was the first time all over again. He wanted to make love to Yugyeom. 

 

He tried his best not to leave dark hickeys on his cream colored skin. “Yugeom-ah, how do you feel?” Yugyeom kissed Junior unexpectedly and pinned him below his lithe body. Junior felt the hard cock pressed into his thigh and groaned. “Ah…Daddy I missed you so much…please…” Yugyeom pressed himself impossibly closer to Junior. He was mewling mess. The younger moved his hands down towards Juniors fly when he was stopped once again by a strong hand. Yugyeom was trying to speed things up but Junior wasn’t having it. “Baby let me take care of you.” Junior flipped Yugyeom back over running his hand along the underside of Yugyeom’s t-shirt. His pink pert nipples had already started to harden. Tweaking them just once drew a moan out of him immediately. Junior latched back onto his mouth, licking every inch of it as he massaged and pinched his nipples.  
“Daddy I really wanna cumm ah, can you fuck me please?” Junior couldn’t help but smile at how cute Yugyeom was being. Sluttly but cute. “Let me prep you baby.” Junior let go of his boyfriend’s beautiful pink lips and kissed his way down to the band of Yugyeom’s underwear. Pulling at it a bit with his teeth he looked up and saw his baby arching into the touch panting. “Daddy please…I can’t take the teasing.” He sounded like he was going to go crazy if Junior didn’t hurry up.

 

Junior’s hands left his nipples and he pulled off Yugyeom’s underwear smoothly. His cock sprang free and Junior kissed it. He was already leaking precum onto his navel. “You’re so wet baby boy. Makes me want to taste you..” Junior licked a bold stripe from the base of Yugyeom’s length to the tip. He tasted salty but sweet. Junior sucked on the head relishing in the taste of his boyfriends precum. He decided to take the entire length into his mouth, not remembering the last time he gave him a proper blowjob. Swirling his tongue around the slit and the head made Yugyeom cry out particularly loudly. Junior let off with a lewd pop shushing Yugyeom.

 

“Babe you gotta keep your voice down okay. Im going to go down on you again, can you cover your mouth for me please?” Yugyeom in a lustful haze nodded and complied. Yugyeom bucked his hips upwards thinking that’s what Junior was about to assault with his tongue again but he was wrong. Junior grabbed Yugyeom’s length and stroked him slowly while he pressed his face against Yugyeom’s ass. Junior loved that plush round bottom. It wasn’t his favorite part of his baby but it did make into his top 5 reasons why he loved Yugyeom. He parted those beautiful cheeks and pressed his hot mouth right to Yugyeom’s entrance.

 

Surpirsed, Yugyeom chocked back a scream of absolute pleasure. Tears spilled from his eyes as he tried to arch off the bed but was held in place by Junior gripping his ass like his life depended on it. Holding him in place Junior pressed his face deeper into Yugyeom. Tongue licking and spreading the ring of muscle. This was by far his favorite thing to do to Yugyeom. The younger would writhe and cry out in blissful pleasure and it would all be because of him.

 

After getting his tongue as far in Yugyeom as humanly possible he released his Babyboy, who had become a whole different kind of fucked out mess, and grabbed a condom and lube from his bedside stand. He tore the condom out of the packet with his teeth and eyes Yugyeom lustfully. The younger watched as he drizzled lube over his condom covered cock hungrily. “I’m so proud of you baby, you did so well.” Junior said as he strocked himself in front of Yugyeom teasingly. Junior was genuinely surprised that Yugyeom hadn’t fainted or came during the rimming session. Junior lubed up his cock and prodded at Yugyeom’s entrance slowly.

 

“Do you want me to prep you more sweetheart?” Yugyeom shook his head quickly. “No I need it now please fill me up with Daddy please!” He begged spreading his cheeks for Junior in the process. At that moment Junior felt his own orgasm deep in his lower stomach. The sight was almost too much to behold. “Okay baby I got you. Just relax…” Junior put a hand around the back of Yugyeom’s neck and stared into his eyes as he entered him. He went slow, he was determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for Yugyeom. The younger felt that initial sting but Junior rushed nothing so it was minimal.

 

“I love you Kim Yugyeom. More than you know.” Junior pressed their lips together feverishly as he bottomed out in his beloved. The feeling of fullness resonated with Yugyeom and he pulled Junior closer to him. “I love you with all my heart Park Jinyoung.” Junior fucked into Yugyeom at a slow deep pace. Their lips barely broke for air as it was being fucked out of both of them. Both had been close for a long time but neither wanted it to end. “Do you want to cum baby?” Junior breathed out picking up the pace a bit. “Y-y-ea-yeass..” Yugyeom moaned into the hot air between them. Junior grabbed a hold of the makne’s cock and pumped furiously as he knew he was about to cum. “ So beautiful…all mine…” Junior grunted into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck. “Ah! Jinyoung…” Yugyeom came with his name on his lips into Junior’s hand. The other finished right as Yugueom’s walls clenched around him. Their orgasms washed over them and all they could feel was pure bliss.

 

Then the door creaked open. “Well well well look what we have here…” Bambam was standing right in the doorway just as they had finished. ‘Fuck’ was all that was going thru their brains


	5. Bambam's a little ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! I had way too much fun writing this plus there is a cliff hanger but trust me everything will make sense soon *_*

3 Months before promotion

Bambam had been given a new perspective on relationships in the group since Youngjae and JB announced their love in the form of loud “I love you so much” sex a few weeks prior. He did start to think about Yugyeom. Think about how he swore he was in love with him, how he knew he loved him back, that they could be together forever but, things didn’t work out that way. He didn’t deny that his heart was crushed then and he found comfort in just deciding never to be that vulnerable ever again. Never give his heart away again. 

But in turn it created a new need in him to be cared for. He didn’t have a name for what it was but when Jackson was out of the room doing god knows what Bambam would take out his secret stash of coloring supplies, a stuffed koala named Simon and this black fleece blanket that had his name monogrammed on it in baby blue that a fan had given him. He liked to cuddle up with Simon and his coloring book and just spend his alone time like that.

This one day in particular Bambam was feeling like the whole world was crashing around him. He wasn’t showing it buy Bambam could feel it welling up inside him ready to spill over at any moment. It had started with Jackson waking him up accidentally at 4 am when they had to be up at 5 by slamming the door open and rummaging thru his drawers and leaving again. Bambam was unable to get back to sleep.

He tried to look on the Brightside deciding that if he was awake anyway he could at least get a nice hot shower in before everyone else scrambled to get in the bathroom. But upon arriving there he found that the door was locked. So being already irritated and having a strong feeling who it could be at this hour he hit the door with three aggressive knocks.  
“Hyung I wanna shower come on out.” He kept his voice low because the others were still asleep. But Jackson didn’t respond. He heard someone that was not his hyung moan breathily until it got cut off. “..I-I’ll be out in a minute bam I promise..” His reply did not sound solid but Bambam waited in his room for Jackson to stop being weird in the bathroom. By the time his hyung came back to the room looking rather disheveled it was time for everyone to get up and Bambam had missed his chance to use the shower.   
He was pissed but, by maintaining a neutral face, he put on his sweat pants and t shirt for dance practice. Bambam planned on retreating into his own bubble on the way to the JYP building but sadly he forgot an essential thing for that to happen: his headphones. He looked around and everyone was either asleep or staring out of the window. He didn’t want to bother anyone so for 45mins he sat in silence listening to Jackson and JB snore. It wasn’t loud enough to deafen him but it was loud enough that he couldn’t get to sleep even if he tried. 

 

They all filed into the dance studio. Watching as Twice left presumably to get some rest before schedules started. Bambam just felt like he was going to fuck up during practice and his pessimistic thoughts came to fruition as he stumbled over every other dance move they went over. He knew he wasn’t the best dancer in the world but he could hold his own doing choreo. It didn’t make sense. 

After practice he retreated to his room to shut himself inside and also Jackson out. He loved his hyung he truly did but in short he was being a dick today. Unknowingly or not a dick is a dick. Bambam wanted to just yell and scream at him and throw all of his stuff on the ground but that’s not becoming of an idol so locking Jackson out of the room was about as childish as he was going to allow himself to be. 

Bambam preformed his ritual and snuggled into a ball and drew an ugly picture of Jackson for his personal collection. He giggled cutely to himself showing Simon the koala what he thought of his hyung. “He so mean to me Simon. I didn’t even do anything! And he hogged the bathroom, he woke me up and because I was so sleepy I left my headphones and because of that I couldn’t fall asleep in the van before practice so I’m twice as sleepy! It’s been a terrible day.” Simon couldn’t answer Bambam and he knew that but it was just nice to have someone that he could be himself around. No matter how weird he was being.

He heard a brash knock at the door and glared. “Bambam? It’s Jackson let me in.” Bambam stayed silent. There was no way he was letting that ‘meanie face’ in the room after he ruined his morning. “Bambam I mean it open up or I’m getting Jaebum hyung.” Bambam wasn’t scared of JB but he also didn’t want to get dragged out of the room by his t-shirt to get scolded in the wee hours of the morning. So Bambam covered Simon and his mean drawing of Jackson under his plush blanket and opened the door for his hyung.  
He said no words to him as he asked over and over “What’s the matter? Are you okay? Did I do something? Bambam I’m talking to you!” But silence and the crossing of arms commenced. Bambam was pouting. Jackson quirked his head and starred at the second youngest glaring at him sitting criss cross applesauce with his plump lower lip jutting out. In short it was adorable. 

Jackson plopped down on the bed next to Bambam. “Tell hyung what’s the matter. I don’t want to fight. If I did something wrong just say so.” Bambam shifted away from Jackson trying to get away from his apologetic hyung. The shift was so sudden that it caused Bambam’s coloring supplies to fall to the ground. “What the hell? Bambam what is this?” The younger scrambled to grab his crayons and papers off the ground but it was too late. The drawing labeled ‘mean hyung’ was in Jackson’s grasp.

“Bambam who is this supposed to be?” Bambam had never felt smaller. He kept his eyes locked with the ground not wanting to see the look of confusion and probably anger on Jackson’s face. “Bambam…” Jackson’s voice was almost threateningly deep. “I’m waiting Bambam.” He just couldn’t hold it together and he broke out into a tantrum.   
“Hyung is a meanie face! He woke me up, he hogged the bathroom, he made me leave my headphones, hyung is a mean hyung!” When Bambam yelled all of that out it did sound a little childish and trivial and since when did he speak in the third person or in this baby tone? Bambam was still having a tantrum and whined as he broke his crayons out of frustration. Jackson was honestly a little scared he didn’t know what to do. All of a sudden he wasn’t dealing with a 19-year-old he was dealing with a pissed off toddler.  
“I’m sorry Bambam I didn’t..” Bambam drowned him out with more whining. That’s when he saw the stuffed koala out of the corner of his eye peaking up from under the black blanket.

Bambam kicked his legs and started crying, noticing that his crayons were all broken. He was severely overwhelmed and just in need of some kind of comfort. He just sobbed and whined while Jackson tried to comfort him. “Shhh bamie its okay don’t cry, look! this is your friend right?” He showed him simon and Bambam immediately reached out his arms to grab him. Jackson got down on the floor with Bambam trying to figure out what the hell was going on but the ‘take care of him’ approach was working so he ran with it. “How about hyung cleans this up and you take a nap okay bamie?” Jackson didn’t have a clue what he was doing but it was working. The sobbing boy nodded and crawled back onto his bed and under his black blanket. Jackson got up all the broken crayons and proceeded to throw them in the trash when Bambam started to whine. He had fresh new tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong Bambam? They’re broken, you can get some new ones okay?” Bambam didn’t want new crayons. He reached for the broken pack of six that was in Jacksons hand only to be shooed away. “No Bambam. I’ll get you new ones. These are going in the trash.”

For the second time that day kicking and screaming commenced. Bambam knew what he was doing was just bizarre but he seemed to be unable to get out of the headspace. Jackson got scared again and tried to talk Bambam down but he wasn’t listening. Jackson stood up and loomed over Bambam menacingly and that seemed to do the trick. “Bambam you need to cut that out. Look, hyung will get you more crayons and paper. But only if you’re good. Will you be good for hyung?” He nodded. Bambam wanted to be good. He had to be good to get more crayons. He sniffled and buried himself back into his blanket while Jackson got all of his stuff off the ground. He was sleep within minutes.  
Jackson let himself out while Bambam napped before lunch. He wandered around the dorm and couldn’t seem to find anyone. Youngjae and JB had a ritual of being locked up in their room when they all had down time and Yugyeom and Junior were always out or gone. So usually him and Mark had all the time in the world to do whatever it was that they were doing. Neither he or Jackson had put a label on what it was they were doing and neither of them cared that hard. They liked to be with each other. And whatever that entailed they were down for.

As he expected Mark was in his room with his headphones on reading something on his phone intently. “Hyung~ I missed you.” Jackson sang in the doorway. Mark smiled into his phone and looked over to his sickeningly sweet, funny, attractive, perfect donseang. “Come here Jackson-ah I need to thank you for this morning.” Jackson stalked over being as extra as possible making Mark laugh. “How did you want to thank me hyung?” Jackson said in a low voice and shook his hair like he was in a panteen commercial. Mark was about to die, why was Jackson so cheesy? Mark just grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly. “…Thank you for this morning Jackson-ah.”  
They lazily kissed on Mark’s bed getting tangled up in Mark’s headphones as they ravaged eachother. “You leave to many hickeys Jackson, you need to ah…w-work on that.” Jackson latched his mouth onto his Hyung’s sensitive neck. “You talk too much beautiful..” Jackson whispered into the sensitive skin he was assaulting. Mark gave Jackson more access to his neck crying out softly as his skin was nipped at. “You sound so pretty moaning for me hyung, I wonder what else I can do to get those pretty noises out of you?” Jackson rubbed his hand softly over Mark’s growing erection. The older yelped at the contact. “Fuck…Jackson please don’t do this to me again…I’ll be to loud…” Mark breathed out huskily. “Scream for me baby. Call out my name, let everyone know how good I make you feel.” Jackson was mostly talk but every word went straight to Mark’s dick. “Mmmm fuuck…I wanna I need…” Jackson smirked at how plaint Mark was being, it was becoming of him. “What do you need beautiful? You need this cock in your ass? Want me to fuck you hyung?” Jackson almost sounded innocent spilling such dirty words from his mouth. “…Ahh Jackson ah! Please..” Their erections were growing by the minute and Jackson was only seconds from bending Mark over and fuck him when…

 

“Hyung…Jackson hyung…” A small voice called. Mark and Jackson stilled in this very…compromising position. The whining was coming from down the hall and appeared to be getting closer. Jackson cursed under his breath forgetting that the younger was still acting kind of strange. “Sorry Mark Bambam went into this weird state today and I think I stressed him out or something because it was kinda like he snapped but… I have no clue what to do he’s being…” Bambam walked into Mark’s room wearing just his t-shirt and a pair of black boxers that hugged his thin legs. He was carrying his blanket and simon with him. He rubbed his eyes as he entered Mark’s room yawning cutely. “ Jackson hyung are you here?” Mark was taken back by how cute Bambam sounded calling for Jackson. The two elders untangled themselves and Jackson walked over to Bambam.  
“Uhmm…What’s the matter Bambam? Did you enjoy your nap?” Bambam looked at his hyungs and plopped down in the middle of Mark’s floor, wrapping his blanket around him and simon. He nodded. “I’m sorry for yelling hyung. I was cranky.” Jackson got off the bed and went to pat Bambam on the head for being good. He knew it was just so he could get crayons, which Jackson still didn’t understand but, he’s the reason Bambam broke them so it was the least he could do.

 

“Is hyung mad at me?” Jackson shook his head and pet Bambam soothingly. It seemed to have slipped Bambam’s mind that he was in Mark’s room and Mark was home just staring at him acting like this but he really couldn’t help himself, it felt nice to be coddled once in a while. “Hyung isn’t mad at you bamie. You’re being a very good boy, hyung is so proud of you.” Bambam beamed and made a strange squeaking noise but it was adorable nonetheless.  
“Hey Jackson can you come here for a sec..” Mark beckoned to him. He gave Bambam one last pet on the head before he climbed back on the bed with Mark. “You see what I mean? He’s been like this since we got home I’m really concerned, did he hit his head or something? What do we do?!” Mark chuckled. “Jackson-ah he’s fine. He’s just in little space I think.” Jackson stared dumb founded. “The hell is that? Is he gonna be ‘little’ permanently?” Mark shook his head no. “Jackson ah little space is a state some people revert to when they’re to overwhelmed or stressed.”  
Mark scooted closer to the edge of the bed looking at Bambam playing with his stuffed koala. “Was our little bamie stressed out? Hum?” Mark cooed. Bambam took a break from playing with his koala to address Mark with a cute nod. “Jackson hyung made my morning bad and I cried hyung. But Jackson hyung is going to buy me crayons and paper so I can draw so I’m better now.” Mark was going to die from how cute Bambam was being. He just wanted to carry and cuddle him. Bambam felt safe being like this in front of Mark and Jackson. They didn’t criticize him or tell him to grow up they just let him be and that was the beginning of something great.

Present day

Then the door creaked open. “Well well well look what we have here…” Bambam was standing right in the doorway just as they had finished. ‘Fuck’ was all that was going thru their brains. There was no denying what was happening since cum started to dripple out of Yugyeom’s rim as Junior tried to ‘dissengage’ and save face. “Now Bambam I know what you’re thinking but-“ Junior was cut off. Yugyeom nudged him telling him to shut up. “Its okay hyung I can handle this. Can you give us some privacy?” Yugyeom, who was still gathering his trousers trying to be presentable, looked Bambam dead in the eye and he knew that it was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys thank you everyone that reads it even if you dont leave a comment i am very appreciative


	6. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I'm working on finishing this up so stay tunned for smut and check the new tags!!!!!!!!!!!

Present day

Then the door creaked open. “Well well well look what we have _here_ …” Bambam was standing right in the doorway just as they had finished. ‘Fuck’ was all that was going thru their brains. There was no denying what was happening since cum started to dripple out of Yugyeom’s rim as Junior tried to ‘disengage’ and save face. “Now Bambam I know what you’re thinking but-“ Junior was cut off. Yugyeom nudged him telling him to shut up. “It’s okay hyung, I can handle this. Can you give us some privacy?” Yugyeom, who was still gathering his trousers trying to be presentable and looked Bambam dead in the eye and he knew that it was now or never.

 

Junior pulled up his pants and shuffled awkwardly out of the room. The younger eyed his hyung saltily. Bambam closed the door behind him. Yugyeom pushed his hair out of his face still looking fucked out of his mind but serious. As the door closed behind him Bambam took a seat on the unsoiled bed across the room. “Well Yugy? I’m waiting.” Yugyeom knew he couldn’t keep hiding. It was way beyond overdue to tell Bambam the truth. He sat down and tried to be as stoic as possible but Bambam wasn’t buying it.

 

“Look Bam I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you saw _that_  ,I’m sorry that I hurt you, I’m sorry that you weren’t the one… I fell in love with..” Yugyeom held his breath after those final words spilled forth. Tears welled in BamBam’s eyes but he blinked them away. Yugyeom continued. “I feel terrible. I knew I loved Junior after me and you end-“ Bambam interrupted. “You and me were never a _thing_ Yugyeom. We had a fling. That’s it. I got to invested is all…” Bambam gritted out behind his tears clenching his fists. All of the emotions of that night came flooding back. The feel of Yugyeom’s skin against his, the smell of his peach shampoo, the feel of his sweat dripping onto his forehead, his breath hitching as he came inside him. All of the things that made Bambam feel like he had it right. Like Yugueom loved him.

 

“Look, me and Junior have been with each other for almost a year and what happened between me and you has been eating at me since the day it happened. And even after me and him confessed to each other I still kept it secret. I just told him recently because he had been badgering me since Youngjae and JB came out together he didn’t understand why I was still hesitating. I felt like I didn’t deserve any kind of support or affection because I still feel like the biggest asshole on the planet. Like a fucking jackass, Bambam You are so important to me and so much more than a band member to me. I couldn’t just be out with him in public and be him with the way I left things between me and you.” Yugyeom pleaded and starred at Bambam.

 

“You can say all this now after you found someone that makes you feel like the whole world is at your foot hum? Did you ever love me Yugy? Was I ever anything but a warm hole to you? I know I threw myself at you a bit but I wanted to be with you so bad! I wanted you to love me so badly...” Bambam was almost in tears. He was trying his hardest to keep from breaking. Yugyeom felt a hole form in his chest. The raw emotion that his hyung was expressing…it was almost too much.

 

“Don’t say that! I still love you Bam just not the way that you wanted me to. I’m terrible for using you like that and not thinking before I acted. I was a fucking dumb ass. I was just a stupid kid. I didn’t know what I wanted before any of that happened. I did know that you were someone I was close with…messing that up was the last thing I wanted to do.” Bambam wipped the tears from his eyes. He had put the feelings of anger and hurt on the back burner for so long he forgot that Yugyeom wasn’t trying to destroy what they created together. He was trying to preserve it but did a shit job and because Bambam cut off the line of communication by shutting out those feelings things never could get fixed. “I…I know Yugyeom. I was hurt and I just…shut down. You were my first like **everything**. I didn’t know what to do either. We both are at fault here and I’m sorry too.” Yugyeom walked over to sit with Bambam on his bed. Afraid to talk he just sat with his fingers intertwined and waited for Bambam to say something else.

 

  “I mean yeah, you were a dumb ass. And kind of a fuck for not telling me early on about you and Junior but…” Yugyeom looked up from starring at his feet. “But you’re still my best friend. And if you’re happy I am to. Just no more secrets got it?” Yugyeom couldn’t describe the wave of relief that washed over him. He lunged in to hug his partner in crime. They looked at eachother seriously for no more than 2 seconds before laughter burst out of their mouths at the same time. Yugyeom put a hand on Bambam’s shoulder. “No more secrets Bam I promise.” Bambam was relived but now it was his turn to spill the beans. “Yugy I do have one more thing to tell you though. Don’t freak out okay?” Yugyeom doubted that he could surprised by anything with the stuff he’s heard from Youngjae and from what he had done with Junior. Like how bad could it be?

“I’m in a three way relationship with Jackson and Mark.”

_Well fuck…._


	7. Be a big boy for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre smutt filler but its needed

3 Months before promotion (in Marks room again)

 

BamBam, sitting in the middle of his hyung’s floor, was finally coming out of his ‘little’ headspace when he realized what had just happened. He just outed himself to Jackson and Mark. But they were still fondly looking down at him he didn’t know what to do. “Uhh guys…I uh…” The shift in tone had Jackson backing up ready to brace himself for whatever different Bambam was going to make itself present. “Bam are you okay?” Mark asked. He nodded and stood up rolling his stuffed koala in his blanket to hide it from sight.

 

 “I can explain guys, I- I was just uhm I-“ Bambam wasn’t sure what to do. His hyung’s were just looking at him expectantly. “I didn’t mean for you guys to see that. I’m sorry I uhmm I’m just-“ Mark stepped in to try and help the situation. “Oh Bambam its okay. Jackson told me you were acting a little weird but trust me you are completely fine. We are your hyungs and we love and care about you. You don’t have to explain anything until you’re ready okay?” Bambam was so relived but Jackson still looked scared out of his wits.

 

  “Jackson hyung I’m sorry if I…scared you.” Jackson blushed. Even if he wasn’t baby talking Bambam was still adorable as hell. Especially when he called him hyung. “Bambam it’s okay. I just wanted you to stop crying and I’m sorry for putting you in that state. I didn’t know I stressed you out so bad this morning. I wasn’t being a good hyung and I’m sorry.” Bambam had almost forgot he threw a literal fucking tantrum and broke all his crayons in the process. He blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. “Oh my god…I’m really sorry hyung. You don’t have to uhh…replace those crayons I’ll get some more later. Jeez this really is kind of embarrassing.” Jackson chuckled and waved Bambam off. “Its okay Bamie, it’s really no trouble besides… I was mainly the reason why you broke them in the first place…I’m really very sorry.” Jackson ruffled Bambam’s brown hair in his deft fingers.

 

Mark felt his heart flutter. Jackson acting like an adult was incredibly endearing but also hot as hell. Mark didn’t know he was shooting bedroom eyes at Jackson until Bambam cleared his throat.

 

 “Uhh I guess since I’m all better now I can uh get going… Didn’t mean to interrupt you guys…” Mark turned beet red and tried to cover his ass but to no avail. “No. no no no Bambam it’s not like that I’m not…we’re not uhh-“ By now Bambam and Jackson were both giving him a look.

 

 Jackson’s look said: ”Do you wanna  do this like right now because I’m hot _and_ ready.

 

 Bambam’s look said: ”Hyung what the fuck did I walk in on?”

 

The air around the three of them was thick with lust and confusion. The lingering silence lasted for a few moments until Bambam got up. “It’s okay hyungs. Thank you for taking care of me. I’ll be on my way.” Bambam could tell that there was something about to happen. Something that he had no business being in the middle of, he was almost to the door when Mark addressed him. “Bamabam wait…” He took Jackson by the neck and whispered something in his ear. Jackson was taken aback but nodded along to what Mark as saying. Bambam was confused.

 

“Uhm Bambam, Mark and I have uhh something to ask you if you wouldn’t mind closing the door?”

 

Now this was getting kind of weird but Bambam obliged Jackson. He closed the door and leaned on the door frame holding his blanket bundle to his chest. “You see Mark and I are…” Bambam gave him a deadpan expression and cut him off. “You guys are fucking? Duh hyung.” Mark looked up surprised by how blunt Bambam was being. “…How did you?” Bambam rolled his eyes and walked forward. “Guys you make it to obvious. I mean Markson? Come on hyung…” Mark felt a little ashamed. Jackson bucked up and finished what he was going to say. “Well Bamie since you already know we have a proposition for you.”

 

Bambam leaned in slightly intrigued but also kind of feeling like he knew where this was going. “What is it?” Mark and Jackson looked at each other one more time. “Do you want to uhh…Join us perhaps?”

 

Now Bambam knew that the life of an idol came with its perks as well as its downsides. That being that if you needed to get off either lock yourself in the bathroom or the latter: Fuck your hyungs. And at this moment such a situation had presented itself to him. But thinking back to the last time he had explored something like this with a group mate, he felt more than a little uneasy. His dick said yes but his head said no.

 

“Uh hyung not that I don’t think you both are incredibly handsome but I have baggage. Lots, and it’s just not…I uhh I can’t… I don’t wanna burden anyone so uhh I-“ Bambam didn’t know he was crying until he felt Jackson and Mark wipe his tears away.  They had walked across the room over to his now trmbling form.“Bambam oh my god we’re so sorry we didn’t mean to make you cry!” Jackson grabbed Bambam and launched him into a hug with Mark in tow rubbing small circles on his back. He had to admit he felt the safest with Mark and Jackson. They all were foreigners so of course they bonded but safety was something he rarely felt anymore.

 

“We’re here if you want to talk about it okay. You can tell us anything Bamie.” Mark cooed. Jackson nodded in agreement. Bambam sat on the bed in between the two. “I…I do have something I want to talk about but I’m not sure how you guys would take it…I don’t…I don’t want to burden anyone with my mistakes.” Mark laid his head on Bambam’s shoulder. “Look Bamie, were more than just your hyungs okay? You can come to us about anything. You are not a burden sweetheart.”

 

The pet name struck a cord with him and he unknowingly keened into it and rubbed his head on Mark’s shoulder. That’s when Jackson chimed in. “Bambam we will always be here for you okay? You just gotta talk is all.” Talk. The operative word. Bambam wanted to talk, he wanted to let all of his rage and sadness against Yugyeom pour out but now wasn’t the time. He couldn’t bear to tell them right now. “I want to talk to you guys but I think…I think I can only do it when I’m uhh…when I’m small…” Jackson hadn’t picked up on the terminology yet but Mark knew. “Of course sweet heart. Just come to us when you’re ready.”

 

2 months before promotion

 

Being able to be little around his hyungs opened up a whole new world for Bambam. He knew that right before comeback season he stayed in little space longer. But he was always alone when he reverted. But not this time. He would waddle into Mark’s room some nights or curl up on Jacksons bed during downtime and just let his hyungs coo at how cute he was being. They would watch him draw and praise his artistic abilities. He enjoyed being cared for. Slowly but surely he opened up to them. He told them about Yugyeom, told them how he’d been beating himself up over it for years.

 

“I think you and Yugy should talk baby. It would be good for you, don’t you think?” Mark stroked Bambam’s hair while he drew another picture of a forest, using up most of his green crayon. “But I don’t wanna! It’s his fault mommy…” Bambam had also taken a liking to calling Mark mommy and Jackson daddy when he was in little space. Since Mark was softer and Jackson had more muscles of the two that’s how the dynamic felt to him when he was little around his hyungs. Neither of them stopped him when it slipped out one day when they were tickling Bambam till he cried happy tears. And neither of them would admit it to their baby but it was a huge turn on.

 

“Bamie, baby, you can’t get an apology or fix anything if you don’t say something to him about it. Are you understanding me sweetheart?” Mark rubbed his hands thru Bambam’s hair sweetly. He and Jackson tried their best to never make their baby cry. If he was on the verge of tears out came simon and his black blankie. “You’re right mommy. It hurt so bad tho…I don’t wanna hurt again…” Mark pulled Bambam into his arms and assured him that he would never get hurt again if he had his mommy and daddy there to protect him. Mark kissed the crown of his head tenderly. Bambam had happy tears in his eyes when Jackson walked in bringing him his afternoon snack of melon milk and apple slices. “What’s wrong baby boy? Did mommy upset you?” Jackson knelt on the floor with the other two boys. Bambam ignored the question and made grabby hands for his snack. Jackson wasn’t going to fall for this again. “Baby, talk first, use your words.” Jackson held the food just out of Bambam’s reach and the younger pouted. “Milk daddy. Want my milk daddy.” Mark giggled. “Bamie aren’t you forgetting something?” Jackson teased. He half expected for Bambam to just cry to get his way like he often did or pull him to the floor face first and take it like a bratty toddler. But Jackson, and Mark, didn’t expect to hear the slutty sounding “ _Please daddy_ ” to escape those plush lips.

 

Jackson knew that he shouldn’t be getting hard right now but the way Bambam bit his lip after the words left his mouth was icing on the cake. He handed the snack over and his baby beamed happily. Too wrapped up in his snack he didn’t notice daddy and mommy had went to the other side of the room to talk. Bambam hummed happily with the milk box in his grasp licking at any stray drops of the white substance that escaped his mouth. 

 

Jackson was getting distracted from Mark telling him ‘no he’s in little space right now he doesn’t know what he doing.’ When Bambam called for his _mommy_ and _daddy_ to come back. “Yes sweetie?” Mark acknowledged his angel cautiously. Jackson was trying his hardest not to get aroused and therefore couldn’t look at Bambam. “Daddy, Mommy you both love me, right?” Mark didn’t dare hesitate. “Of course we do sweetheart. You are so special to us.” Bambam smiled. “Would you ever hurt Bamie?” Mark knew this was going somewhere. “No baby of course not. Why are you asking us that?” Jackson had finally gotten his hormones under control and could look at his baby boy. He regrets this decision immediately. Bambam had finished his snack and had his hand in-between his legs and was fidgeting. “I want my mommy and daddy… _here_..” Bambam motioned between his legs.

 

Mark was flushing a deep red and Jackson was about to passout. Bambam was only in his boxers and a sweater he had borrowed from Mark. A pink hue was growing deeper on his face as he spread his legs to make sure that Mommy and Daddy could see what he meant. Jackson was clutching onto Mark unsure of what to do at this moment. “Uhm Bamie, sweetie are you okay?” Bambam shook his head as he palmed himself thru his boxers in full view of his hyungs. “Bamie needs mommy and daddy to touch him, _please I need it mommy…_ ”Mark was now feeling how Jackson was earlier. Their precious baby wanted them. In the worst way.

 

“Bamie, angel are you sure you want us to..uhm..touch you?” Mark was not about to jump into bed with Bambam unless he was genuinely ready and in the right state of mind. Jackson had been ready the moment Bambam asked for his milk. Bambam honestly had never lusted for another this hard since Yugyeom. But this was different. Mark and Jackson already loved Bambam but not physically…yet. “Mommy if you love Bamie touch Bamie…please. You to daddy….” Mark looked at Jackson, he was also unsure of what to do. So Jackson made things easier by picking up Bambam and tossing him on Mark’s bed. Bambam liked being carried by his big strong daddy. Mark and Jackson sat on either side of Bambam eyeing him cautiously.

 

“Bambam I need you to be a big boy for a minute? can you do that for daddy?” Bambam eagerly nodded. “Yes Daddy. I’m listening.” Losing his baby tone Bambam straightened up and looked at Mark and Jackson. “Are you asking us for what I think  you are Bambam because we just have to make sure we don’t want to trigger you or anything like that. Can you say _exactly_ what you want from daddy and mommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: SINSINSINSINSIN


	8. You're gonna be the death of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED FROM WAR!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating guys but I hope this more than makes up for it. And I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than this one.

The hard on in Bambam’s boxers was growing. He knew what he wanted, how bad he needed it. “I want daddy and mommy to help me cum.” All of the bass in Bambam’s voice was emitted and it shook Mark to the core. Jackson was trying to keep his composure and not cream his jeans right there. “How do you…uhh.. want us to uh.. help you cum Bamie?” Jackson said shakily. Bambam smiled and scooted off the bed and out the door. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He switched back to being cute as usual. When Bambam left Mark and Jackson were stuck looking fucked out of their minds without having even touched their baby Bambam or eachother yet.

 

 

“Jackson-ah or should I call you _Daddy_?” Mark leaned closer to Jackson. Mark’s eyes were blown wide as he stared at Jackson and his ‘big’ problem outlined in his skinny jeans. “Yes _Mommy_? What’s the matter?” Jackson eased closer to Mark as well. The look he was getting from Mark was one he knew all too well. ‘Right here, right now, fuck me…’. For more emphasis Mark spread his legs apart. Jackson scooted in between Mark’s legs and pressed himself close rubbing their lengths together. Mark wrapped his legs around his lovers waist and tugged him downward until their lips were almost touching. “How are we gonna do this? I don’t know if Bambam is gonna be okay if we go at it like we normally do.” Mark stroked Jackson’s stubbly face softly and whispered. “All the bitting…” Mark bit his lip and moaned. “Hair pulling…” he thrusted his fingers in between Jackson’s blonde strands, tugging a bit. Keening into the touch, Jackson ground himself into Mark receiving beautiful sounds in return.  “I don’t wanna hurt our baby Daddy.” Mark pouted and rutted his length against Jackson’s again. Jackson couldn’t help himself and latched onto Mark’s mouth ferociously. It felt like a long time since they had any intimacy since their new roles as pseudo parents had come into place. Being tentative to Bambam’s needs while he was in little space was almost like a second full time job.

 

 

 

 Coddling him, putting him down for naps (which they took with him because he doesn’t like to sleep alone) playing with him, watching him draw, making sure none of the other members found out, it left little to no time for sex. But they hadn’t noticed it until Bambam flipped the script today. “Fuck I want you… so badly.” Jackson broke the kiss to breath out that confession into Mark’s neck. “Tell me more about how bad you want me daddy, you want our baby to see me ridding you till I cum?” Mark knew what he wanted and _just_ how to get it. “Well _mommy_ if you keep doing this I might just fuck you right now…see your pretty hole stretched over my cock… I love how you take it. You want me to fuck you senseless and make our pretty baby watch you be _my_ cockslut… So dirty mommy…” Jackson growled into Mark’s neck. They both knew they were to wound up to keep teasing each other for much longer.

 

 

“Daddy and Mommy are being very naughty without me. Im jealous..” A cute voice called from the doorway. Jackson turned towards the door and there was Bambam in nothing but his black boy shorts holding a shoe box. Mark detached himself from Jackson feeling a bit embarrassed. “Baby hi! uhhh, what ya got there?” He said in a sweet mothering tone trying to save face. “It’s my toys Mommy. I wanted to show you and Daddy.” Mark and Jackson were intrigued and made space for their baby back on the bed. Even if they were both painfully hard, this was for Bambam and they would do anything for him. “Where’s my sweater sweetheart?” Bambam shook his head. “Don’t need it. Wanted Mommy and Daddy to see all of me, how do I look?” Jackson was stuck in his head wanting to yell out ‘HOT HOT YOU LOOK HOT OH MY GOD SO HOT’ But he opted for something sweeter for his baby. “So pretty sweetheart. You’re always so pretty for us sweetie.” A cute giggle erupted from his petite form and Jackson melted. ‘Why is he so fucking cute’ he cooed internally.

 

 

 

“Why don’t you open up your box for us sweetie?” Jackson asked. Bambam got back up on the bed and hesitatingly opened the shoe box. “Oh…oh wow baby this uhh..this is..” Mark was stunned for words. Bambam’s idea of toys were butt plugs that could rival a fist, Vibrators, Lube, nipple clamps, a blindfold, and leather everything. Chokers, leashes, floggers, stuff that they were very surprised to see that their baby owned. “I never used any of it… except for the vibrators…but I…I want Daddy and Mommy to pick out what they like, unless…you both don’t?” Rough sex was one thing that Mark and Jackson knew very well but they weren’t sure what to do with all that Bambam was showing them. Overwhelming was an understatement.“Uhm Baby I-We would like for you to pick since this is all for you and a little new to us. We just want you to feel good, so what would make you feel the best?” Mark said and Jackson nodded in agreement trying not to get distracted by how beautiful Bambam’s toned body was. Bambam thought for a second and decided he should just go out on a limb and hope for the best. “Okay, close your eyes, No peaking I mean it.”

 

 

 

 Mark and Jackson laughed but went along with it. Bambam looked thru the box for his black leather choker with the thick band and metal ring in the center. He also grabbed the chain leash and placed it to the side. He made sure that Mommy and Daddy were still closing their eyes before he grabbed his metal butt plug with the black fur tail attached to it. He put that underneath one of the pillows on the bed before grabbing the leash and hooking on to his choker for the desired effect. He wanted Daddy and Mommy to like how he looked so he took off his boxers for extra measure. “Okay…you can look now…” He felt really exposed but he trusted his hyungs would take good care of him. “Bami uhm you look…you look so….” Jackson cut Mark off since he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “HOT, You look HOT bami. Daddy just wants to eat you up. So pretty for us...” Bambam blushed and toyed with the chain while Mark and Jackson looked at him from the bed. He was a little embarrassed to say the least, but happy. “I…I want you to pull on….on my chain whe-when I’m bad…” Jackson looked puzzled. “You’re never bad baby why would you-“ Bambam’s eyes darkened and he stalked closer to Mommy and Daddy placing a hand on each of their cocks, stroking them slowly. “ _I can be very, very bad Daddy._ ” Mark bit his fist in frustration. How could someone be more submissive than him? It shot straight to his cock.

 

 

 

“Sweetheart we need to set some ground rules okay?” Bambam let go of their crotches and went back to fiddling with his chain leash when Mark asked for his attention. “Yes mommy of course.” They both grabbed Bambam’s hands. “Rule 1. If you don’t like something or want to stop just say red okay baby? And Rule 2 is if there is anything you want to try just say so.” Bambam nodded to Mark. “I actually have a question baby boy.” Bambam gave Jackson his full attention. “Yes Daddy?” “Why do you like the collar and leash? If you don’t mind me asking sweetheart.” Bambam smiled and nodded. “When I play by myself I pull on it, and it makes me feel really good daddy. It chokes me a little and I like it. Makes me cum _so_ hard Daddy…” How could such and innocent voice say that sentence. Jackson took a deep breath and asked another question. “What else do you like baby?” Bambam crawled back onto the bed naked and spread his legs for the perfect view of his tight hole. He sucked on 2 of his fingers and circled his entrance in full view of his hyungs wandering eyes. “I like to be touched here to Daddy. I want you and Mommy to stretch my hole with your cocks _please_.” Bambam moaned out.

 

 

 

“Okay baby boy. Anything you want.” Jackson scooted closer to Bambam and kissed him softly. Mark was stuck in awe. The only thing hotter than having Jackson fuck him into the mattress was watching him about to do the same to Bambam. “Tell us what you want Bamie.” The youngest smirked. “I want Mommy to prep me. And I wanna kiss Daddy more. Please…” Mark didn’t hesitate to search for the lube in the box. He poured a bit on his fingers to warm it up. He prodded at Bambam’s entrance slowly. He was so tight, Mark wasn’t sure if he would be able to fit even the head of his or Jackson’s dick inside. “Baby boy I’m gonna start with 2 is that okay? Daddy’s cock is really big.” Jackson tore away from kissing Bambam and waited for him to answer. “Okay Mommy, I can take it, please I need you both so badly…” Jackson pulled off his t-shirt to show his eagerness. “Come on Mommy, your baby needs you to stretch his hole.” Jackson teased. Bambam groaned and threw his head against the bed arching his back into the touch of Mark’s fingers. He could feel him curling them in search of his prostate but just feeling full was causing him to leak precum.

 

 

 

“Oh Mommy feels so good, more please Mommy more…” Bambam chanted as Mark rubbed his velvet walls. Mark soon found the spot he was searching for and Bambam yelled. “Fuck! again Mommy again please more!” Bambam whining to be filled had Jackson undoing his pants to stroke his cock a few times. “You like that baby?” Bambam moaned in response. “I’m gonna add more fingers okay sweetie.” Bambam pushed down on Marks fingers. “I said more Mommy. Now.” Bambam was using his bratty tone and Jackson did not appreciate it. He grabbed Bambam’s leash and pulled him upwards intensifying the feeling of getting fingered. “That wasn’t nice Bamie, Say sorry.” Jackson kept a firm grip on the leash and Bambam was surprised. It was very different to have someone else controlling him. He couldn’t get enough of it.

 

 

 

“Make me Daddy…” ‘So this was what he meant by bad…I like it.’ Jackson tapped Mark and told him that Bambam was prepped enough. “Don’t you think that our Baby should do something nice for us Mommy?” Mark saw the look Jackson was shooting him and he liked it. “Yes Daddy I do. Bamie get on your knees.” Bambam shook his head. “Don’t wanna. _Make me_.” Bambam smirked as the words left his lips. He knew he was doing this slightly on purpose because Jackson still hadn’t let go of his leash and he was loving it.

 

 

“Fine then. Have it your way.” Jackson tugged on the leash harder to get Bambam to crawl off the bed. The younger clung onto the bedframe and wouldn’t budge. Mark sat back watching the battle of wills until he had enough. “Daddy, this doesn’t seem to be working, wouldn’t you agree?” Jackson was confused and looked at Mark unamused. “Yeah I guess Mommy _but_ he needs to be disciplined.” Bambam just kept shaking his head like a petulant child. That’s when Mark got a fun idea. He took the leash from Jackson and put it aside. He completely ignored Bambam and crawled over him to straddle Jackson. “If you don’t want to be good baby then me and Daddy will play by ourselves.” Bambam hadn’t thought about that. Mark began kissing Jackson and rubbing his hands over his chiseled broad chest. It didn’t take long for them to get lost in each other and start losing other articles of clothing. Bambam was getting hypnotized watching Mark slip out of his t-shirt to expose his toned abs and hipbones. He was getting harder by the second.

 

 

Bambam grabbed his purple vibrator out of his box and tried to fuck himself on it silently, watching the other two, when he hit the on switch by mistake and cried out in pleasure. Mark and Jacksons head’s shot up to see their Baby writhing in pleasure looking at them.

 

 

“You like what you see baby?” Mark asked. Bambam was getting weak with lust.  He turned off the vibrator and crawled over to his hyungs. “Yes Mommy, I-I wanna play too…” Mark leaned back down pressing a lasting kiss onto Jackson’s neck before he whispered for him to take off his pants. “Suck Daddy off baby, and I’ll play with you alright?” Jackson shimmied out of his skinny jeans and left on his light blue boxers and laid back on the bed waiting. Mark climbed off and grabbed Bambam’s leash. “Be a good boy Bamie, Mommy likes when you’re good.” Mark hadn’t had a chance to kiss Bambam yet and he regrets it immediately. Bambam’s plush lips were like pillows against his. He bit his bottom lip softly and Bambam moaned. “Did you like that sweetheart? Want Mommy to kiss you more?” Mark had Bambam at his mercy. “Yes Mommy Yes please yes, Bamie likes it sooo much, want more Mommy please…” He was like putty in the elder’s hands. “Suck Daddy off first. Is that understood?” Bambam nodded eagerly and crawled over to Jackson who guided his head to the impressive tent pitched in his underwear

 

.

“…So big…” Bambam mumbled. Jackson smirked at him and rubbed himself thru the fabric. “I know..” Said Mark from behind Bambam propping him up so he was on his elbows with his ass in the air. “Daddy has a very pretty dick Baby, see for yourself.” Bambam looked at Jackson for the okay and pulled the boxers down. He was nearly slapped when Jackson’s length sprang free and yes, Mark hadn’t lied it was gorgeous but it was HUGE. Bambam was unsure if he could fit that in his ass. “Go on Bamie I won’t bite.” Jackson carded his fingers thru Bambam’s hair softly until he started to try and fit Jackson in his mouth. He got almost halfway down before he pulled back up. Jackson’s breath hitched and he bucked his hips upwards. Bambam let go of him with a pop. “What’s wrong Daddy?” Bambam looked up at him with concerned eyes. Jackson just shook his head and smiled. “Oh nothing sweetheart, that felt good. You’re doing so good.” Bambam started to pepper kisses up and down the length of Jacksons cock. Despite being so big Jackson was extremely sensitive. Jackson tried not to jerk his hips up every time Bambam sucked on his tip but that was nearly impossible when every time he did Jackson spasmed with pleasure. Bambam liked how his hyung was behaving. “Bamie you’re being so good for us, Mommy has something for you.” The way Bambam was positioned had his ass on full display for Mark. He felt Mark’s fingers enter him in search of his prostate causing him to moan as he swallowed Jackson and in turn he came down Bambam’s throat.

 

 

Bambam swallowed every drop and sucked Jackson dry. “Mmm daddy’s cum tasted so good…ahh mommy what are you- AH!” Before Bambam could get the rest of his question out he felt a warm wet feeling enter him. Jackson saw Mark with his face pushed into Bambam’s ass. Mark’s tongue just hit his prostate and Bambam began reeling. “MOMMY PLEASE FUCK MY ASS! I NEED IT!” Bambam tried to get away from Mark’s unrelenting tongue but Mark yanked his leash causing him to arch his back and submit to his will. The slight amount of choking combined with the pleasure was driving him to the edge. “…I- I’m close mommy…please I don’t wanna cum yet…” Mark let Bambam go and flipped him on his back. “How do you wanna cum baby? Who do you want to fuck you?” Bambam looked at Jackson, who still looked dazed from his orgasm earlier, and decided that he and Mommy should put on a show for Daddy. “Want Mommy to fuck me…I want Daddy to see you fuck me…” Jackson felt like he was being given a treat. He never saw Mark top someone or even let him top before. He had to see how this would play out. Mark had a thing for letting Jackson watch him so this was perfect. “You want Daddy to watch you be good for Mommy baby?” Bambam nodded and scooted closer to Mark looking at him with pure lust in his eyes. “Don’t keep our angel waiting Mommy.” Jackson chided. Mark loved a challenge. He gripped Bambam by the hips roughly, pressing the tip of his cock to the younger’s entrance.

 

 

 

“Focus on me Bamie, tell Mommy what you want.” Mark was just rubbing his dick up and down against Bambam’s slick ass waiting for instructions. Bambam just whined out small noises and pushed himself back on the length that was so close to being inside him. “Use your words sweetheart.” Mark cooed, kissing Bambam’s ear and neck tenderly. “Mommy…please…Please fuck me…pull my leash and fuck me hard Mommy…please.” Mark took Bambam’s leash in his hand and pulled so there was almost no slack. “Like this sweetheart?” “Tighter Mommy…” He whined. Mark gripped his leash tighter and finally slid into Bambam’s tight hole in a smooth motion. “You feel so good baby. How hard do you want Mommy to fuck your beautiful hole?” Bambam moaned out “As hard as you can…please Mommy..” This was the part that Jackson was waiting for. Mark pulled only to plunge back in full force. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and it mingled with Bambam’s breathy moans of ‘Mommy please’ and ‘I love it yes Mommy’. Jackson was now _definitely_ hard again and Mark’s confidence was only making him harder. Mark grabbed Bambam’s hands and pinned them above his head continuing his unrelenting pace. “You look so pretty taking my cock baby, look at how hard you’re making Daddy.” Bambam turned his head a bit to look at Jackson when he felt Mark pull out of him. “Mommy please I-“ Mark wasn’t done fucking him.

 

“Shush Baby, I want you to turn over and look at Daddy. Come on.” Mark popped Bambam’s soft thigh to get him to hurry up. “Hands and knees baby boy, you wanna give Daddy a show don’t you?” Bambam obeyed and felt his leash being pulled in the opposite direction. “Mommy what are you-“A curt slap to his ass had Bambam keening in pleasure. “Eyes forward Bamie.” Bambam looked at Jackson who was painfully hard and felt Mark slide his cock back into him. He felt Mark using his leash as leverage and it was everything he could’ve dreamed of. The pressure on his throat coupled with the ferocity of Mark’s thrusts was bringing him so close to the edge. “Fuck fuck fuck Mommy fuck meee….” Mark was eating this up. “Tell Daddy how good Mommy fucks you.” Bambam was just a mess of moans and still he tried to form a real response for Jackson. “Daddy Mommy fucks me so good… Mommy’s cock is so deep in my hole I love it…want Mommy to always fuck me Daddy…” That was all Mark needed to hear before he painted Bambam’s insides with his hot cum. He tugged particularly hard on Bambam’s leash and the younger came hard all over his own belly. Jackson jerked himself off staring at the two boys and he was more than satisfied. Mark rode out his orgasm inside Bambam until the other started to shudder from overstimulation. He pulled out and told Bambam to stay still so he could find something to clean him off with when Bambam told him no. “Mommy no I have something…” He fished under the pillows at the foot of the bed and grabbed his metal butt plug. “Put this in Mommy…please…” Jackson was to spent he didn’t need a third boner but Bambam seemed determined to give it to him. “Ohhh this is so pretty baby. You want me to plug you up full of my cum?” Bambam wiggled his ass at Mark and giggled. Mark obliged him and put the plug in. “I’m pretty Mommy!” Mark’s heart was gonna burst his baby was so cute. Jackson ruffled Bambam’s hair with his ‘clean’ hand. “Oh baby, you are gonna be the death of me.” Jackson huffed out.


	9. The end? the end

Present day  
Bambam explained to Yugyeom how he, Jackson, and Mark had come to be a couple. “Yeah so after the first time we…ya know, I asked them if we could make it a regular thing. Jackson was head over heels for the idea, you know how hyung can get haha, but Mark was concerned that I had some unfinished business with you and that I needed to squash that before starting a new relationship which was understandable. But I asked if we all were on the same page with how we felt and they laughed at me. They said “If we didn’t love you Bamie we wouldn’t be here. You’re so silly.” And then one thing lead to another and….you get the idea.”

Yugyeom just starred at Bambam, mouth agape. “Wow…And this happened right before promotion?” Bambam nodded “Yeah it was just kinda spur of the moment but they’ve been helping me deal with…some issues I developed because of what went down between us for a while.” Yugyeom felt bad but nodded realizing that he wasn’t the only person in pain during that time. “Im glad they helped Bambam. And I’m sorry again, really. Are you happy with Mark and Jackson though?” Bambam blushed “Uhh yeah. It’s kinda weird but they make me feel so complete. I’m kinda in love with both of them. I’m really happy Yugy.”

Yugyeom was confused but happy for Bambam. He was glad that just because he had broken his heart Bambam hadn’t given up completely on love. “Im happy for you Bambam.” They hugged eachother and sat there for a bit before Bambam broke the silence. “So I guess the only thing left to do is let the gang know.” Yugyeom completely forgot that only Youngjae knew about him and Junior and now he was the only one that knew about Bambam, Jackson, and Mark. “Oh yeah I guess you’re right. But shoudlnt you ask them if they want it out in the open?” Bambam giggled. “Well after me and you sorted out things they said it would be my choice. And I vote yes, I’m tired of having to wait until all of you are gone to get fuc-” Yugyeom interjected before his hyung could finish the sentence. “I get the picture Bam.” The two of them laughed and talked for what felt like hours until Junior came back and knocked. “Come in hyung.” Yugyeom called out. The two younger members shot up and Junior looked at them to assess thing but it seemed things were good.   
“Are you two okay?” Bambam looked to Junior and said.” Me an Yugyeom are good but I’d like to talk to you hyung. Yugyeom can you give us a minute?” Yugyeom was confused but gave the floor to Bambam. Junior was hesitant because before he left Bambam shot him quite an ugly look but he sat across the room while Yugyeom closed the door behind him. They sat in heavy silence for a few minutes before Bambam spoke. “Look hyung I’m not mad or anything I just want to tell you one thing.” Junior nodded and Bambam rose from where he was sitting and walked across the room. He leaned down into Junior’s ear to whisper because he knew that Yugyeom liked to ease drop. “Lock the door next time…” Bambam pulled back and saw the look of horror and shame that was painted on his hyung’s face and he burst out into laughter. “Oh my-christ Bambam can you not give me a heart attack jeez. Okay I will lock the door from now on sorry.” Once Bambam calmed down he did have one more thing to tell his hyung. “I’m glad he loves you hyung. Take care of him for me kay?” Junior nodded and stood up. “I will Bambam. Now if you would be so kind…leave.” There’s the hyung he knows and loves. Sweet but mean. Bambam laughed and left telling Yugyeom to go back in. “ I need a shower, Yugyeom you coming?” Usually Yugyeom denies Junior unless they’re alone but now things were different. “Yeah, lets go. Ive had cum in my ass for way to long.”

 

After a much-needed shower Junior and Yugyeom came out of the bathroom giggling. This drew the attention of everyone in the living room. “Guys were having a group meeting. Come down after you get dressed.” JB addressed them from the bottom floor. Junior nodded sternly and grabbed Yugyeom by the wrist into their shared room. “What do you think this is gonna be about?” Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders shaking his head. He knew what this was gonna be about but he’d rather have Junior get surprised when he said ‘I’m dating Jinyoung hyung’ and watch the older man blush then let him be in on what him and Bambam talked about.

As they sat down in the living room with the rest of got7 JB spoke up. “So you guys I have actually been asked by Bambam who has an announcement to call this meeting so Bam?” The younger did not take anytime pussy footing around. “I’m dating Mark hyung and Jackson hyung. Questions?” The shocked look on everyone’s face was worth its weight in gold. Jackson wrapped an protective arm around Bambam’s waist tugging him into his lap. “Well don’t everyone speak at once.” He chuckled out. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to save face. “Uh I can explain everyone. I was seeing Jackson for…well a long ti-“ JB and Junior stopped him in unison. “Oh we know…”

Youngjae wanted to diffuse the awkward air so he made a simple statement. “I’m happy for you guys.” He elbowed his boyfriend slightly in the ribs to say something. “…Yeah I’m happy for you all as well.” Yugyeom noticed how smooth things went for Bambam and he got the signal from his friend to go ahead and spill his beans as well. “I’m dating Jinyoung hyung too.” Now all the shocked eyes were on them including Junior’s. “I CALLED IT!” Mark blurted out smacking JB in the shoulder. “You owe me Jaebum.” Youngjae let out a sigh of relief. “Finally guys. I’m happy for you as well.” Junior was so confused but just convulsed into laughter. Yugyeom was kind of hoping for him to blush and act shy but he seemed to be hysteric. He thought he might have broken him. “Hyung? You okay?” he tapped his shoulder and Junior took a deep breath and grabbed Yugyeom’s hand. “ I wanted to wait till tomorrow on our anniversary sweetheart, but this was good too.” Ecstatic that he didn’t have to hide anymore he kissed Yugyeom in front of everyone. There was a small whoo in the distance from their biggest fan Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks I kinda lost the fire for writing this so im gonna do a diffrent got7 fic next

**Author's Note:**

> So here is like the beginning of the seaqual prequal guys and yes there will be some mildly strange things but nothing fucked up. Im also going to now make these got7 stories a series so please tell me what you think XOXO


End file.
